


Overwatch Emergency Chat

by ABandLovingToaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABandLovingToaster/pseuds/ABandLovingToaster
Summary: Winston created a group chat for emergencies. But what happens when you have the Overwatch agents and a group chat? CHAOS you get chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if it sucks I'm sorry i tried. But besides this i would like to know what you think of it.

OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHAT

Winston: This is for emergencies only!

Hana Song: aww come on thats no fun

Hana Song: and why is my chat name my real one?

**Hana Song changed their name to D.Va**

D.Va: thats better

Ana: you brought back the chat?

Ana: winston remember last time

Winston: Everyone should be mature enough to know to follow the rules.

Jamison Fawkes: aw cool a group chat

Jamison Fawkes: wait a tick

**Jamison Fawkes changed their name to Junkrat**

Junkrat: thats better

Winston: EMERGENCIES ONLY!

Tracer: wisnston you should know people arent going to use it for emergencies

Ana: i remember the original chat

Ana: gabriel and jack being gay together

Ana: good memories

Solider 76: Ana we werent a thing.

Ana: keep telling yourself that jack

Ana: we all know were gay for him

Solider 76: shut up Ana.

D.Va: oh hey dad

Solider 76: i'm not your dad Hana.

D.Va: any way

D.Va: im out of shrimp snacks

Solider 76: i'm on it.

Mercy: Oh Jack you're such a dad

Solider 76: no i'm not Angela stop lying.

D.va: i should get lucio in here

Lucio: hello

D.va: hey lu

Junkrat: gday luc

Lucio: hey Jamison how are you?

Junkrat: im fine mate what about you?

Lucio: im good

Lucio: so what are you up to?

D.Va: wow you can practically taste the gay right now

Tracer: you know i have to agree with hana on this one

Tracer: like if you look close enough at the two you can see them intensely staring at eachother

Junkrat: i dont know what youre talking about

Ana: oh come on like we cant hear the things you whisper under your breath

Junkrat: ...

Lucio: ...

Solider 76: Hana i have your shrimp snacks. i put them on the table in the kitchen.

D.Va: THANKS DAD

McCree: howdy solider

Solider 76: im not going to respond to you.

McCree: why

Genji: Jesse, you should know why people won't talk to you.

McCree: your brother will talk to me

Genji: My brother is a fool.

Hanzo: Shut up Genji. I killed once i'll do it again.

Genji: Almost killed me.

Genji: Plus you love me too much.

Hanzo: Want to bet?

Genji: I value my life too much.

McCree: so Hanzo wanna hang out some time?

Genji: I know my brother wouldn't go with someone like you.

Hanzo: Sure Jesse, i'd love to.

Genji: WAIT WHAT?

Genji: MY BROTHER WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH THE COWBOY?

Hanzo: I have my own life Genji.

Genji: I'm disappointed in you brother.

Genji: I never knew Jesse was your type.

Hanzo: I do not understand what you are talking about.

Hanzo: He is just a meer friend.

McCree: but we can be more ;)

McCree: right han?

Hanzo: I'm not going to answer that.

McCree: :(

Genji: You just got friend zoned Jesse.

McCree: be quite for once

D.Va: has overwatch always been this gay?

Ana: yep it has

Ana: welcome to gaywatch hana

Ana: where youre bound to find a girlfriend

D.Va: now im fine with this welcoming


	2. 50MBR4

D.Va: hey guys just finished my stream with lucio

McCree: and why would we care?

D.Va: no one was asking you mccree

McCree: rude

D.Va: ANYWAY

D.Va: the fans are starting to HARDCORE ship us

Lucio: its gotten REALLY uncomfortable now

Lucio: ESPECIALLY since theres someone else on my mind...

D.Va: and im sure we all know who

D.Va: ***cough*** jamie ***cough*  
**

Junkrat: i heard me name be called ya need help?

Junkrat: oh... hana dont mess with lucio

Junkrat: its fuckin rude

Lucio: thanks james ^-^

Junkrat: no prob luc ^-^

Ana: i cant be the only one whos shipping them so hard rn

D.Va: youre not the only one grandma

Genji: I have to say that i too am shipping them.

D.Va: YEAH JOIN THE CREbwGabf42

Genji: Hana, are you ok?

Tracer: yeah did you fall love?

D.Va:rghw45hw4u8031

                                                     **D.Va changed their name to 50MBR4**

50MBR4: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

McCree: what in tarnation?

McCree: what does yer name even say?

Ana: jesse...

Ana: it says sombra...

McCree: well it doesnt look like it

                                                          **50MBR4 changed their name to Sombra**

Sombra: Im disappointed in you cowboy

McCree: who the hell are you?

Sombra: Wow i feel sorry for you guys having a member like that

Ana: its ok we some how mange 

Ana: barely mange

Ana: hes just special

McCree: OK WE GET IT ANA

                                      **Hana Song entered the group  
**

                                                     **Hana Song changed their name to D.Va  
**

D.Va: OK IM BACK

D.Va: i had to get a new com im pretty sure my old one got hacked

Sombra: Hola bunny

D.Va: WAIT YOUR THE ONE WHO HACKED INTO MY COM ARENT YOU?

Sombra: Yep thats me bunny

D.Va: wow im impressed

Sombra; Thanks :)

D.Va: no problem X)

Ana: ah young love so cute

McCree: oh my god my eyes are burning

Genji: Come on Jesse, don't pretend like you haven't imagined worse with my brother.

McCree: i err shut up genji

Genji: We both know that's not possible.

McCree: fuck you genji

Genji: I thought you wanted to do that with my brother but if you insist.

McCree: NO NOT WHAT I MEANT

McCree: I STILL WOULD DO HIM

McCree: hanzo if youre up for it come by my room ;)

Hanzo: I'll think about it.

Genji: WAIT WHAT?!?

D.Va: WOW some hot shit going on in the chat

Sombra: Agreed

Ana: so are we just going to forget about lucio x junkrat?

D.Va: yes

Sombra: Hey is it ok if i add some of my buddies?

Ana: sure go ahead

Winston: NO WE WILL NOT ADD THE ENEMY! THEY'LL GET INFORMATION! 

Solider 76: Winston what information will they get?

Solider 76: no one uses the chat like they're supposed to.

Winston: You're right. Add them just don't let important information.

Sombra: All right!

                                       **Sombra added Widowmaker and Reaper to the chat  
**

Widowmaker: What is this Sombra?

Sombra: Just a group chat

Reaper: **Did you make this yourself or?**

D.Va: why are you so edgy?

Reaper: **Sombra did you hack into the OW group chat?**

Sombra: Maybe... i just wanted to help you find out if _HE'S_ alive

D.Va: wait whos he?

Sombra: ... Umm _he_ is... uhh Gabe can i tell them?

Reaper: **Go ahead they might have some info.**

Sombra: Ok. so _he's_ commander Jack Morrison 

Solider 76: wait Gabriel?

Reaper: **J-Jack?**

Solider 76: its been so long Gabe i thought you were dead.

Reaper: **Same goes for you boy scout.**

Solider 76: why didn't you try to keep in contact?

Reaper: **You'd think after being practically dead i wouldn't _TRY_ to keep in contact with you?!?**

Reaper: **I TRIED JACK, I FUCKING TRIED WHY CAN'T YOU JUST THINK FOR ONCE!**

Reaper: **I'VE SACRIFICED SO MUCH! EACH NIGHT I LIE AWAKE AND TRY SO HARD NOT TO THINK OF YOU JACK! BUT I CAN'T CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!**

Reaper: **I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL. I don't want to lose you again Jack, please don't leave me. Please.**

Solider 76: i'm i'm so sorry. i love you Gabe i do its just im so fucking sorry Gabriel, will you ever forgive me for every thing?

Reaper: **Of course I'll forgive you Jack, even through all these years something that hasn't changed is my love for you.**

Solider 76: i love you.

Reaper: **I love you too.**

D.Va: oh my god dad is crying

Tracer: WAIT HE IS? 

Ana: he is i have a picture

Ana: [picture of Jack crying] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that. I cringe back at it


	3. I Don't Have A Chapter Name (Sorry)

Ana: hey losers

D.va: im not a loser right grandma?

Ana: no youre too cool

D.Va: YEAH

Lucio: hey guys

Ana: so lucio how are you and jamison?

Lucio: were not a thing

D.Va: but you clearly have a thing for him lu

Sombra: I can back this up

Sombra: He has a lot of things on his computer related to Jamison

Lucio: WHY ARE YOU HACKING INTO MY COMPUTER?

Sombra: I hack into peoples computers when im bored

Sombra: You should see all the stuff on Gabe's

Sombra: He's like a edgy 13 year old

Widowmaker: Sombra, anyone can tell he's like an edgy 13 year old just by looking at him.

Sombra: Yeah you're right

Tracer: HIYA LOVES

Widowmaker: Bonjour but who are you?

Sombra: Widow you don't need to know who they are

Widowmaker: ...Shut up Sombra.

Tracer: well i guess i should introduce myself

Tracer: hello im tracer or lena and im a flaming homo

Widowmaker: Well that sure was a way to introduce your self...

Tracer: you homophobic?

Widowmaker: What? No.

Tracer: oh well then continue your business ^_^

Widowmaker: Okay then....

D.va: ok who else thinks they would make a good couple?

Pharah: You know i'd have to admit it would be kinda cute.

Ana: AH FAREEHA YOURE FINALLY IN THE CHAT

Tracer: and you still have better grammar then your mom

Ana: yeah fareeha i thought i taught you better than this

Pharah: Mom... Why are you like this?

Ana: oh come on fareeha lighten up

Pharah: Mom why did you hand me a lamp?

Pharah: Oh...

Ana: :)

Mercy: Pharah why are you standing still while holding a lamp?

Mercy: Nevermind i read up

Mercy: ...Are you ok Pharah?

Pharah: Yeah i'm fine Angela.

Mercy: OK good :3

Ana: hey angela you should date my daughter

Mercy: Umm...

Pharah: MOM!

Ana: what youd be good for each other

D.Va: YEAH PHARMECRY FOR THE WIN

Pharah: Pharmercy?

D.Va: its your ship name you know your names mashed together

Pharah: I... I gonna go now..

Mercy: Same

Junkrat: im im scarred for life now...

Lucio: wait why?

Junkrat: two guys were fucking in the room next to me...

Lucio: do you know who?

Junkrat: nope and i dont really want to know

Genji: You said it was two guys right Jamison?

Junkrat: yeah sounded to manly to be girls

Genji: ...Isn't Jesse's room next to yours...

Junkrat: ...wait lemme check

Junkrat: OK HOLY SHIT MATE HIS ROOM IS NEXT TO MINE

D.va: but question is who was jesse fucking

Genji: Wait one moment.

Genji: HANZO!

Hanzo: What Genji?

Genji: So how are things between Jesse and you?

Hanzo: This is all you wanted?

D.Va: so how was the fuck with you and jesse

Hanzo: ...

Hanzo: You got the wrong person.

Genji: Hanzo, if you scroll up far enough there's the proof.

Ana: this is getting juicy

D.Va: i like how you can just feel the tension from this chat

McCree: why is hanzo muttering fuck repeatedly under his breath...

Ana: ...no reason

D.Va: dont worry about it gay uncle

McCree: gay uncle?

D.Va: youre like the uncle that parents tell you not to grow up like

D.Va: and youre gay so...

McCree: alright i get it

Genji: So Jesse, you and my brother?

McCree: what about us

D.Va: should we tell him

McCree: tell me what?

Ana: jesse scroll up

McCree: ... well shit i suppose we should tell them now

Genji: Wait.

Hanzo: ...Jesse and I have been in a relationship for awhile now...

Genji: What. The. Fuck.

Ana: I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT

Genji: The cowboy. You're dating the cowboy.

Genji: I'm.

Genji: Wow. My brother is gay.

Hanzo: And you aren't?

Genji: ...Fair point..

Ana: AHHH COME HERE 

D.Va: oh my fuck granny just nano boosted herself 

Tracer: you might want to get out of the way loves shes running towards you..

Sombra: Holy shit i wish i was there to see this

D.Va i wished i caught it on camera now

McCree: ANA WHAT THE FUCK


	4. Girls Night

**Ana added Zarya, Mei, Mercy, D.Va, Pharah, Sombra, Symmetra, Tracer, Widowmaker**

Ana: its just us tonight

Symmetra: Well, I guess this is fine. Hopefully it doesn't get to out of control.

Sombra: Why does she seem like the type of person that would scream DISORDER at almost every little thing?

Symmetra: I- this is... why would you say something so disorderly?

Mercy: Sombra you shouldn't try to upset Symmetra this is supposed to be a fun night

Sombra: Fine i won't

Sombra: At least i'll try not to

Widowmaker: So what is the point to this "girls night"?

Ana: there really is no point 

Ana: its just us girls no boys thats it 

Widowmaker: Hmm.

                                                              **Widowmaker left the chat**

Tracer: OH NO YOU DONT

                                                  **Tracer added Widowmaker to the chat**

Widowmaker: Why did you add me back Lena?

Tracer: because you should try to have some fun

Widowmaker: ....

                    **Widowmaker left the chat**

                                          **Tracer added Widowmaker to the chat**

Tracer: i could do this all day

Widowmaker: You're not going to stop are you?

Tracer: NOPE!

Widowmaker: Fine i'll stay.

Tracer: YAY

D.Va: *slowly chants* widowtracer widowtracer widowtracer

Widowmaker: ...No.

Sombra: Widow put your gun down

Mercy: I'll get my supplies just in case

Ana: we are not going to have violence right now

Ana: as much as i love violence its not going to happen today

Widowmaker: Fine I'll participate in your girls night.

Ana: good

Pharah: I just made waffles that have shrimp snacks in them with Hana..

D.Va: theyre pretty good actually

Symmetra: Snacks and breakfast foods together?

Symmetra: That is wrong. Its full of disoooooooooorder.

Symmetra: ....that is not right.

Symmetra: Disooooooooorder.

Symmetra: Okay who did this?

Mercy: Sombra, did you do this?

Sombra: Who else would

D.Va: niiiiice

Symmetra: No!

Symmetra: Change it back!

Sombra: Nope

Zarya: Did anyone else see Symmetra storm off?

D.Va: i did and im laughing so hard

Mei: Hana, you shouldn't laugh at other people when they're upset.

D.Va: ugh ok mom

Ana: youre lucky zenyatta isnt in this chat

Ana: you would get a LONG lecture

D.Va: dont make me think about it

D.Va i can already hear his voice

Mei: You guys really shouldn't talk behind peoples/omnics backs!

Mei: Even if they're not here it's still rude!

Ana: ok mei we get it

Mei: I'm not surprised that i have to remind Hana. But you Ana?

Pharah: You really shouldn't be surprised. That's just my mom for you.

Mei: I feel sorry for you.

Pharah: You don't have to be.

Ana: wow i thought you were on my side

Ana: my own child betrayed me

Pharah: Mom please.

Ana: no i understand youre a growing girl

Pharah: Mom I'm 32.

Ana: how time flies

Ana: it felt like just yesterday you were a little child

D.Va: You know i wonder how the boys night is going

Sombra: It probably is one giant gay orgy

D.Va: probably

Mercy: Really? This is what you think of?

Tracer: hey who knows

Tracer: but thats what i would think of

Mercy: I'd expect you to think that you're the gayest person in Overwatch

Sombra: No that would be Gabe

Mercy: In Overwatch.

Widowmaker: But he was in Overwatch right?

Mercy: He was.

Mercy: But I'm talking about now.

Sombra:Hmm you know what we should do?

Sombra: We should start a gay off

Widowmaker: Sombra... No.

Sombra: Oh come on it'd be fun

D.Va: my bets on lena

Sombra: Same

Ana: hmm im not sure who to bet on

Pharah: Mom...

Pharah: Why are you like this?

Ana: this is just me fareeha

Mercy: Fareeha, where are you going?

Pharah: I'M DONE!

Ana: dont rage so early

Mercy: Fareeha, just ignore your mother and have fun.

Pharah: Ok Angela.

Ana: you two are going to make a good couple

Pharah: were not..

Mercy: Let's just ignore her for now...

Pharah: Aggread.

D.Va: so... what now

Sombra: I don't know...

Widowmaker: Well this seems like a failed night.

Ana: hey i tried my best

Tracer: well im going to bed

Tracer night

Widowmaker: Good night Lena.

                                                                        **Tracer left the chat**

                                                                **Widowmaker left the chat**

                                                                      **Mercy left the chat**                                                                 

                                                                  **Pharah left the chat**

                                                                      **Sombra left the chat**

                                                                        **D.Va left the chat**

                                                                      **Zarya left the chat**

                                                                      **Mei left the chat**

                                                                  **Symmetra left the chat**

Ana: well this is it

                                                                        **Ana left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i didn't have Mei and Zarya in it as much. Also sorry for not adding Orisa (for the people who are upset the she isn't in here)


	5. Boys Night

**Reinhardt added Winston, McCree, Hanzo, Genji, Zenyatta, Junkrat, Lucio, Soldier 76, and Reaper to Boys Night**

Reinhardt: Hello my friends

Zenyatta: Hello Reinhardt.

Junkrat: gday

McCree: howdy

Genji: No. You just ruined it.

Soldier 76: You did Jesse...

McCree: ok no need to attack me

Reaper: **You get offended easily...**

Reaper: **Im so glad youre not my problem anymore**

McCree: wow...

McCree: im...

McCree: hanzo help me

Hanzo: ...Jesse... You're a grown man...

Hanzo: Act like one.

Genji: Listen to my brother or you'll end up like me.

Soldier 76: He probably won't

Junkrat: wait to which one

Soldier 76: Both

Junkrat: yeah youre probably right

Zenyatta: Well this took a quick turn right away.

Genji: Welcome to Overwatch group chats master.

Genji: Where you're going to have a gay time.

Genji: I mean great time.

Junkrat: uh huh sure you did

Lucio: ^

Zenyatta: Well it seems like I'm going to have a gay time.

Zenyatta: Whether it's intentional or unintentional.

Zenyatta: Doesn't it seem so Genji?

Genji: .....

Genji: I'm... not sure....

Junkrat: so where are the other guys

Lucio: i was wondering the same thing

Reinhardt: They did not want to join us sadly

Winston: And I'm only here to make sure things don't get too out of control.

Winston: Since there is an enemy here.

Soldier 76: Don't be rude to Gabe

McCree: jack stop defending your boyfriend

Soldier 76: Jesse stop hiding behind yours

McCree: ...

McCree: well... this is awkward

Soldier 76: So... why is the boys night taking place over on a chat?

Reinhardt: Well the author is lazy and already posted the girls one like this

(Don't break the fourth wall.)

Reinhardt: I mean 

Reinhardt: I dont know...

Soldier 76: Hmm

Soldier 76: Ok..

Reaper: **So what are we going to do now...**

Genji: Talk?...

Junkrat: but this is getting boring

Lucio: this is what we do everyday...

Junkrat: ...i know what  im saying...

Junkrat: well im gonna leave

Junkrat: bye

**Junkrat left the chat**

Lucio: yeah im going to leave too

Lucio: Bye guys

**Lucio left the chat**

Reinhardt: Well lets call this a night

Reinhardt: And the author

(Stooop.)

Reinhardt: Sorry

**Reinhardt left the chat**

**Genji left the chat**

**Zenyatta left the chat**

**Hanzo left the chat**

**McCree left the chat**

**Reaper left the chat**

**Soldier 76 left the chat**

**Winston left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter the normal i wrote this in class


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic - Tracer  
> Frog Boi - Lucio  
> Healing Bird Mom/Angel Bird Mom - Mercy  
> Gamer Bunny - D.Va  
> Xbox - Genji   
> Rocket Bird Mom - Pharah  
> Bad Ass Granny - Ana  
> Blue Spider Lady - Widowmaker  
> I'm Still An Emo/Still Loves MCR - Reaper  
> Gay Cowboy - McCree   
> Handsoap - Hanzo  
> Trashmouse - Junkrat  
> Meme Master/Outdated Meme Master - Reinhardt   
> Glados - Symmetra

Sonic: so how was everyone night

Frog Boi: short

Sonic: wait a minute

Sonic: whys my name sonic

Healing Bird Mom: I'm not sure who I'm going to assume is Lena

Sonic: yup its me 'Healing Bird Mom'

Gamer Bunny: this is great

Gamer Bunny: sombra did you do this

Sombra: Of course i did

Sombra: who else would

Healing Bird Mom: change my name back please

Healing Bird Mom: Or _HE_ will...

Xbox: I.

Xbox: Need.

Xbox: Healing.

Xbox: Angela.

Healing Bird Mom: OH GOD PLEASE

Xbox: I nEeD heAliNg!

Healing Bird Mom: PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE

**Healing Bird Mom changed their name to Angel Bird Mom**

Angel Bird Mom: This is a bit better

Xbox: I still need healing angela.

**Angel Bird Mom removed Xbox**

Angel Bird Mom: NO

Angel Bird Mom: I've had enough of Genji doing this today

Sombra: But how did you know it was Genji?

Angel Bird Mom: Well xboxes have that green light

Angel Bird Mom: I think... I'm pretty sure I'm right

Angel Bird Mom: And who else would spam 'I need healing'

Sombra: Well i guess you got me there

Rocket Bird Mom: Angela, are you ok?

Angel Bird Mom: Yes I'm fine... Fareeha?... I think

Rocket Bird Mom: What?

Rocket Bird Mom: Oh.. 

Rocket Bird Mom: Sombra... Why did you do this?

Sombra: What? Can't take a joke

Rocket Bird Mom: ...I need a moment.

Angel Bird Mom: I'll go check up on her just in case

Gammer Bunny: i smell a ship getting stronger

Bad Ass Granny: i hope they get together

Bad Ass Granny: angela seems best suited for fareeha

Bad Ass Granny: oh and sombra love the name changes

Sombra: YES another person who loves my work

Gamer Bunny: oh yeah i almost forgot

**Gamer Bunny added Xbox**

Xbox: I need healing!

Sonic: shes gone love

Xbox: Dammit.

Sonic: hey amelie can i ask you something

Blue Spider Lady: What Lena?

Blue Spider Lady: Sombra, why?

Blue Spider Lady: You know I'm purple not blue.

Sombra: Hey this chat needed some fun

Sonic: ahem

Sonic: as i was going to say

Sonic: amelie would you like to hangout somewhere?

Blue Spider Lady: Sure I'd love to.

I'm Still An Emo: **Amelie you know you should go out**

Blue Spider Lady: Shut up Gabe.

Blue Spider Lady: You know you should run out to fuck your boyfriend but you still do it.

Blue Spider Lady: So why should that stop me from hanging out with Lena?

I'm Still An Emo: **...Fuck of Widow**

Gamer Bunny: are we not going to discuss reapers name

Bad Ass Granny: i think his name just states it all

Gay Cowboy: hey whats goin on here?

Gamer Bunny: HOLY SHIT

Gamer Bunny: IM WHEZ ZING

Gamer Bunny: OH MY FUC K

Gay Cowboy: what er you talking bout

I'm Still An Emo: **Jesse... your name...**

Gay Cowboy: like yours is any better

Handsoap: It actually is a better.

Gay Cowboy: now im just insulted

Bad Ass Granny: hey sombra i have better name for gabe

Bad Ass Granny: here ill just send you it

I'm Still An Emo: **What do you have planned Ana**

Sombra: Oh my god that's just perfect

 **I'm Still An Emo changed their name to Still Loves MCR** (I am deeply sorry for this. Just for the people out there that also love this band. RIP ;-;.)

Still Loves MCR: **WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THIS**

Still Loves MCR: **IT PHYSICALLY HURTS**

Still Loves MCR: **YOU DEMON**

Still Loves MCR: **I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW ANA**

Bad Ass Granny: love you too

Still Loves MCR: **FUCK OFF**

Gamer Bunny: you know i wonder what the other agents names are

Trashmouse: wot

Trashmouse: oh... this isnt even funny mate

Frog Boi: know how you feel

Meme Master: Oh i remember the popular meme 'Dat Boi'

Meme Master: So many wonderful memes back then

Sombra: ...

**Meme Master changed their name to Outdated Meme Master**

Outdated Meme Master: This name fits me just as well

Glados: What is going on here?


	7. Chapter 7

Gamer Bunny: hey sombra did you change the names back

Gamer Bunny: thats a no

Sombra: Do you want me to change the back?

Gamer Bunny: no

Gamer Bunny: i just wanted to know if you changed them back 

Gamer Bunny: im glad you didnt i like them

Bad Ass Granny: agreed i love them and i hope they stay

Glados: No!

Glados: You didn’t even ask if people wanted it to change.

Glados: This is unacceptable.

Bad Ass Granny: wow satya calm down

Bad Ass Granny: its just a group chat name

Bad Ass Granny: be glad its not your real one

Sombra: This gives me an idea

Glados: Don’t you dare! 

Glados: Now can you change my name back?

Sombra: Ugh fine

**Glados changed their name to Symmetra**

Sombra: There your name is back

Symmetra: Thank you.

Gamer Bunny: so.. Are we going to continue ranting about group chat names or are we going to talk normally

Blue Spider Lady: ‘Normally’. 

Blue Spider Lady: Judging from this chat that is the opposite of what you guys do.

Bad Ass Granny: you know i would be offended but shes right..

Bad Ass Granny: i mean name one time weve had a normal conversation 

Gamer Bunny: ….

Sonic: ...i actually cant..

Gamer Bunny: what is wrong with us…

Angel Bird Mom: A lot of things..

Angel Bird Mom: We’re just.. special 

Angel Bird Mom: Whether it’s in a gay way or in a Jesse way we’re just special

Gay Cowboy: WHY DOES EVERYONE ATTACK ME

Bad Ass Granny: jesse.. Have you seen yourself

Bad Ass Granny: im surprised you have a boyfriend

Gay Cowboy: ok im done with is right now

Bad Ass Granny: and with that he storms off

Gamer Bunny: probably to go have angry sex with hanzo

Trashmouse: well then im glad im not near any of their rooms

Gamer Bunny: where are you then

Trashmouse: hangin out with lucio

Gamer Bunny: being gaaaaaaaaaaay

Trashmouse: were just friends

Gamer Bunny: are you suuuuuuuuuuuuure

Trashmouse: ….

Gamer Bunny: hey sombra get in here

Sombra: What

Gamer Bunny: can you hack into jamies stuff

Trashmouse: NO

Sombra: Sure i can Hana

Trashmouse: im gone

**Trashmouse left the chat**

**Gamer Bunny added Trashmouse to the chat**

Gamer Bunny: theres no escaping

Sombra: Oh hey Jamie want me to change your name back

Trashmouse: yes

**Trashmouse changed their name to Junkrat**

Junkrat: thanks mate

Sombra: No problem

Sombra: Also I’m still hacking into your computer

Junkrat: NOO

**Junkrat left the chat**

**Gamer Bunny added Junkrat to the chat**

Sonic: GUYS I JUST STOLE PHARAHS HELMET 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Angel Bird Mom: Lena how did this happen?

Sonic: what are you talking about

Angel Bird Mom: You know

Angel Bird Mom: You’re severely injured NEARLY DEAD

Sonic: oh… well i may or may not have stolen pharahs helmet…

Angel Bird Mom: Now why would you do that?

Angel Bird Mom: You know she would have done that

Sonic: ok maybe i was dared..

Sonic: and it seemed fun..

Angel Bird Mom: What was the dare exactly?

Sonic: maybe it wasnt really a dare..

Sonic: i just wanted to see in i could out run her

Angel Bird Mom: You know what I’m not even surprised any more

Sonic: not even a little

Angel Bird Mom: No I’m used to your behavior now

Angel Bird Mom: Now I am going to go check up on Fareeha to see if she’s ok

Sonic: of course shes ok shes the one who attacked me

Angel Bird Mom: Good bye Lena

Sonic: aww man

Blue Spider Lady: Are you okay Lena?

Sonic: yeah its just a scratch 

Blue Spider Lady: You look dead.

Sonic: wait how do you know

Blue Spider Lady: I was merely guessing.

Sonic: well.. You guessed right..

Blue Spider Lady: How did this happen?

Sonic: just read up

Sonic: why do you want to know?

Blue Spider Lady: I need to know who to shoot.

Sonic: WAIT DONT GO SHOOTING PHARAH

Blue Spider Lady: But she attacked you. I must take action.

Sonic: thats only because i took her helmet

Blue Spider Lady: I read.

Blue Spider Lady: She still attacked you.

Blue Spider Lady: Also why we’re you talking over the chat?

Blue Spider Lady: Were you not in the same room?

Sonic: we were in different rooms and she didnt bother asking me before 

Blue Spider Lady: I see.

Blue Spider Lady: And Sombra i know you’re watching this.

Sombra: Damn

Sombra: Cover blown

Blue Spider Lady: You can leave now.

Sombra: You guys can be gay somewhere else

Blue Spider Lady: Also.

**Blue Spider Lady changed their name to Widowmaker**

Sombra: HOLY SHIT YOU DIDN’T NEED TO PULL YOUR GUN ON ME

Widowmaker: You most likely wouldn’t change it if i simply asked.

Sombra: Eh what’s the fun in playing fair

Widowmaker: Sombra i will kill you right here right now.

Gamer Bunny: I WILL 1v1 YOU RIGHT NOW   
Gamer Bunny: NO ONE WILL ATTACK SOMBRA

Sombra: Hana its ok really

Gamer Bunny: NO NO NO NO    
Gamer Bunny: SHE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND   
Bad Ass Granny: thats it hana stand you for your girlfriend

Sonic: well this is intense

Widowmaker: Lena.

Sonic: yes

Widowmaker: Do you want you chat name changed back?

Sonic: im kinda ok with sonic but id like it to go back

**Sonic changed their name to Tracer**

Tracer: im not going to asked how it was changed

Gamer Bunny: WIDOW   
Sombra: Hey Hana, want to play a videogame with me?

Gamer Bunny: OF FUCKING COURSE

Widowmaker: Knock.

Widowmaker: Knock.

Tracer: ok someones actually knocking on my door

Tracer: it better be you am

Widowmaker: Hello.

Tracer: AMELIE

Tracer: how did you get in

Widowmaker: I brought Sombra and Gabe with me.

Tracer: oh well i guess that makes sense

Tracer: come in

Widowmaker: We should probably stop talking through the chat.

Tracer: yeah youre right


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this cringey chapter

Rocket Bird Mom: Why is my room full lamps.

Rocket Bird Mom: I know it’s you mom.

Bad Ass Granny: fareeha

Bad Ass Granny: you need to have fun

Bad Ass Granny: take a break from this

Angel Bird Mom: Agreed

Angel Bird Mom You just need to have fun for one day

Rocket Bird Mom: Fine.

Bad Ass Granny: good

Sombra: Hey anyone want their name changed back

Sombra: Just asking so we can stop talking about these names and go back to being random

Rocket Bird Mom: I’d like my name to be changed back.

Angel Bird Mom: Same

Bad Ass Granny: i guess ill have my name to go back

Sombra: Ok

**Rocket Bird Mom changed their name to Pharah**

**Angel Bird Mom changed their name to Mercy**

**Bad Ass Granny changed their name to Ana**

Sombra: I’m just going to change everyone elses name in a different way so you don’t have to see a pop up

Pharah: Thank you.

Sombra: No prob

Mercy: Now come on Fareeha it’s time to have some fun

McCree: what kind of fun

Pharah: …

Pharah: Jesse spread your gay somewhere else.

Pharah: Just right now is not a good time.

D.Va: if its jesse then its never a good time

McCree: WHY IS EVERYONE LIKE THIS

McCree: WHAT DID I DO

Mercy: Okay… maybe we should stop..

D.Va: heheheheheheheheheheh

D.Va: heeey jesseeeeeeeee

D.Va: i found some REALLY old things you should reeead

McCree: ok what are they

D.Va: heeeeere let me get the liiiiinks

D.Va:  (pretend there’s a link because I’m not going to get the fic for your sake.)

D.Va: i have more fics after this

D.Va: you should read this with hanzo :3

Reaper:  **Where does that link lead to**

D.Va: click it and find out

Reaper:  **… Fine**

Reaper:  **OH DEAR GOD NOT THIS AGAIN**

D.Va: wait youve already read it

Reaper: **YES AND I REGRET IT**

D.Va: so does that mean you dont want jesse to read it

Reaper:  **No he should definitely read it**

Ana: how to be a great father 101

Reaper: **I’m not his father Ana**

Ana: yes but youre like a father figure to him

Reaper: **… Shut up old woman**

Ana: rude much

McCree: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

McCree: HANA HOW DID YOU FIND THAT

McCree: THAT IS THE MOST SCARING SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN

Genji: I have never seen my brother look so scared before.

Genji: What did you show him?

D.Va: click the link to find out

McCree: DONT DO IT GENJI

McCree: DONT DO IT IF YOU WANT TO LOOK AT SOME THINGS NORMALLY

McCree: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A FUCKING BABY

D.Va: ohh i some that are  much worse

D.Va: jesse do you like hamsters

McCree: well yeah theyre pretty cute

D.Va: well then i have a fic that i think you will like

McCree: OH GOD PLEASE DONT

Genji: Well.. I shouldn’t have been curious.

D.Va: what

D.Va: did you read it

Genji: Yes..

McCree: im blaming ana for this

Ana: why

McCree: this seems like the stuff youre into

McCree: you dirty old woman

Ana: sure im a dirty old woman

Ana: but im not into that kinda stuff

Ana: well the gay yes

Ana: but not that weird shit with the lungs, a spine, and a FUCKING BABY

Ana: get it

McCree: ok i get it

Hanzo: What the fuck did i read.

McCree: OH COME ON

McCree: I THOUGHT WE JUST GOT OVER THIS

Ana: yet you are probably scarred for life

McCree: yeaaah…

D.Va: well come here if you want some eye bleach

Genji: I’m pretty sure we’re going to need to bathe in bleach

D.Va: probably


	10. Chapter 10

Ana: hey anyone want to play ‘how triggered can we get gabe’

D.Va: sure

Reaper: **No**

Sombra: I’m in

Reaper:  **No**

Mercy: I’ll join your game.

Reaper:  **Stop**

Soldier 76: Count me in

Reaper:  **Jack why**

Reaper:  **Why are you like this**

D.Va: so far so good

Ana: watch this

Ana: gabe

Reaper:  **What do you want Ana**

Ana: g note

Reaper:  **...Why**

Reaper:  **WhY**

Reaper:  **My hEaRT**

Reaper:  **WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT**

Reaper:  **FUCK YOU ANA FUCK YOU**

Ana: i didnt know you were into me like that but ok

Reaper:  **JWUGSEGNIONEGVNOEAG**

**Reaper left the chat**

D.Va: well that was easy

Ana: hes just a repressed emo

Soldier 76: Wow

Soldier 76: Who knew i was dating a man like that

Sombra: How did you not know

Soldier 76: I know what I’m talking about

Sombra: Uh hu sure you do

Pharah: Is anyone else watching Genji and Lena fight?

Ana: i am

Ana: i wonder what theyre fighting about

Mercy: I don’t suppose it’s going to stop any time soon

Mercy: I should probably get my med kit incase

Pharah: I think they’re bringing it into the chat.

Mercy: We’ll see

Tracer: YOU KNOW ITS GOING TO HAPPEN

Genji: But my ship is better.

Tracer: GAAH ITS NEVER GOING TO BE REAL GENJI

Mercy: What are you guys fighting about?

Tracer: FAREEHA X SATYA IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN

Tracer: ITS GOING TO BE ANGELA X FAREEHA

D.Va: YEAH PHARMERCYS THE TRUE SHIP

Ana: oh theyre having a  shipping war

Pharah: Mom no.

Ana: what

Pharah: I know you were going to join it.

Ana: ha nooooooo

Ana: yes

Genji: What do you know Hana.

D.Va: wow rude

Genji: Come on there has to be other people with me.

Sombra: No response

Genji: Baguette lady?

Widowmaker: I am not ‘baguette lady’.

Widowmaker: I’m staying out of your ‘shipping war’.

Tracer: HA MY SHIP IS SUPERIOR   
Genji: That means nothing.

Mercy: So what I’m getting here is Genji ships Pharah and Symmetra but Tracer ships Pharah and I

Mercy: So they started a ‘shipping war’

D.Va: pretty much

Mercy: Aren’t you in it too?

D.Va: yep

D.Va: PHARMERCYS GOING TO BE REAL GENJI GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK CYBORG HEAD

Genji: Check your facts its going to be Pharah and Symmetra.

Symmetra: What is going on?

Genji: …

Tracer: GENJI SHIPS YOU AND PHARAH AND HE WONT ADMIT THAT PHARMERCY IS REAL

Genji: DAMNIT LENA! 

Genji: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!

Tracer: ITS A SHIPPING WAR BITCH

Tracer: >:D   
Genji: So Satya are you in/will be in a relationship with Fareeha?

Symmetra: In all honestly you should ask Pharah this not me.

Genji: Okay Fareeha?

Pharah: Uhhh We might might not who knows.

Pharah: but i do know for a fact that there is someone here i have an interest in.

Tracer: HA SEE PHARMERCY IS GOING TO BE REAL

Genji: How do you know that for sure?

Genji: she could be hiding it.

Genji: After all she did say “We might might not who knows.”

Genji: and then proceeded to say “But I do know for a fact that there is someone here i have an interest in.”

Genji: So she could be referring to Satya.

Genji: But we’ll never know.

Genji: For now.

Tracer: GAH FUCK YOU GENJI

**Soldier 76 added Reaper to the chat**

Reaper:  **I’M BACK BITCHES**

Soldier 76: Yes Gabe we know I added you

Reaper:  **Shut up morrison**

Soldier 76: Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was wondering if i should add Symmetra x Pharah and then later adding PharMercy or just have PharMercy.


	11. Chapter 11

Sombra: If anyone wants to know I think Angela, Fareeha, and Satya would make a good couple…

Tracer: DONT CARE

Tracer: WE KNOW THAT WONT HAPPEN

Sombra: …

**Tracer changed their name to Think About What You Just Said**

Think About What You Just Said: WHY DID YOU DO THIS

Sombra: What your name says

Think About What You Just Said: GAAAAAAAAAAH

Think About What You Just Said: THATS NOT A VALID REASON

Sombra: Looks like I’m in your shipping war now

D.Va: sombra why would you do this to meh

Sombra: No think about it

Sombra: They hang around each other a lot

Sombra: You won’t see one without the other

Sombra: If you just so happen to be around one of them they talk about each other a lot

Sombra: It’s more likely to become a thing than PharMercy

D.Va: now that you said that it is coming together

Sombra: See

D.Va: yeah

D.Va: sorry lena im on sombras side now

Think About What You Just Said: NO YOU CANT DO THIS

D.Va: it is a shipping war isnt it

Think About What You Just Said: SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP

**Think About What You Just Said changed their name to Go Sit In The Corner**

Go Sit In The Corner: IM A GROWN ADULT

**Go Sit In The Corner left the chat**

Widowmaker: Sombra, don’t mess with Lena.

Sombra: Come on she asked for it

Widowmaker: Whatever. I’ll add her back later.

Ana: you know im starting to think about what sombra said

Ana: and whether my daughter has a girlfriend or two ill support her no matter what

Pharah: Aww thanks mom.

Symmetra: You’re lucky to have such a supportive mother.

Pharah: She may be supportive but she likes to interfere with my love life..

Pharah: Mom i know you’re planning something.

Ana: what can i say

Ana: you three are adorable together

Pharah: Mom..

Ana: if you need to talk to me you are free to

Pharah: Ok i’ll head to wherever you are.

Ana: ok

D.Va: ok im starting to ship the three even more

D.Va: theyd be so cute

Sombra: I knooow

McCree: you guys are like love struck teenagers but the other way around

D.Va: so what if we have our fangirl moments

McCree: its weird

Sombra: You’re weird

McCree: ….

McCree: im just gonna go

D.Va: to fuck hanzo

McCree: stop

D.Va: we both know thats impossible

McCree: im leaving

Sombra: So Hana

Sombra: Wanna see what the three are up to so we can see if this ship has a chance?

D.Va: HELL YEAH

Mercy: They are so cute

Mercy: Even if they’re trying to find out if the three of us are together

Mercy: It’s still cute

Symmetra: Agreed.

Pharah: I guess it is.

Ana: HEY YOU TWO SHOULD DATE MY DAUGHTER

Pharah: MOM!

Ana: satya angela

Ana: you guys would be wonderful with fareeha

Pharah: Mom… Please stop.

Ana: for now

Widowmaker: I think i’ll add Lena back.

**Widowmaker added Go Sit In The Corner to the chat**

Go Sit In The Corner: BOUT TIME

Widowmaker: Lena, scroll up.

Go Sit In The Corner: wait why

Widowmaker: Just do it.

Go Sit In The Corner: i still refuse to believe

Go Sit In The Corner: and can my name get changed back now

Widowmaker: Sombra.

Sombra: Ugh fine

Go Sit In The Corner changed their name to Tracer

Sombra: There you go shit nugget

Tracer: HEY

 


	12. Chapter 12

Widowmaker: So are we only going to be talking about ‘OTPs’ now?

Sombra: Yeah we should probably stop

Sombra: I have a feeling it’s annoying some people

D.Va: you know i just realized that the chats name is still overwatch emergency chat

D.Va: do you think we can change it?

Winston: Go ahead.

Winston: Since no one used it as it was intended might as well change the name.

D.Va: AW HELL YEAH

**Genji renamed the chat to Jesse And Hanzo Won’t Stop Fucking**

D.Va: DAMMIT YOU GOT TO IT FIRST

D.Va: but the name is true

Sombra: Just like rabbits 

Sombra: Rabbits that won’t stop fucking

Ana: i think that describes jack and gabe better

D.Va: OH MY GOD GRANNY'S BACK AT IT

Reaper: Ana stop

Soldier 76: Even I have to agree

Soldier 76: Why expose us like that?

Ana: its not really hidden if you fuck anywhere

Mercy: I walked in on them once..

Mercy: I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET A SNACK AND THEY WERE HAVING SEX ON THE TABLE!

McCree: this is why you use rooms with locks

Genji: But that fails if you’re WAY TOO LOUD.

McCree: …

Lucio: WHY IS OVERWATCH LIKE THIS

D.Va: AAAAAYE YOURE NOT DEAD

Junkrat: of course hes not dead

Junkrat: why would you think that

D.Va:  YOURE NOT DEAD EITHER 

D.Va: im sorry you guys havent been on in awhile

Lucio: how have you not seen us?

Junkrat: do you even leave your room

D.Va: of course i do

D.Va: only to use the bathroom, get snacks, hangout with sombra, and when i have to go on missions

D.Va: other than that i dont leave it

Ana: i havent seen them

Ana: maybe they were having fun

Ana: if you know what i mean

Lucio: …

**Lucio changed their name to What Has Overwatch Become**

What Has Overwatch Become: my name

Junkrat: were just friends

D.Va: or more

What Has Overwatch Become: and I’m sure jamison wouldn’t want to date me

Junkrat: how would you know that for sure

What Has Overwatch Become: …

Junkrat: ill just pm you

What Has Overwatch Become: ok

D.Va: AAAAH

D.Va: THIS IS GOING SOMEWHERE

Ana: i knew theyd hit it off

D.Va: hopefully

Symmetra: You can tell they like each other just by looking at them. 

Mercy: Even though they don’t see it around each other

Pharah: Because they’re so nervous all the time.

Symmetra: It’s still there.

Sombra: That was the cutest thing i’ve ever read

D.Va: which one the way they were describing jamie and lucio or because they were doing it together

Sombra: both

Ana: im shedding a tear

Ana: this is too beautiful

D.Va: yep

Ana: i hope both ships get together

Sombra: i can check on Boombox if you want

D.Va: boombox?

Sombra: It’s a fun ship name i came up with

Sombra: We can think of a different one..

D.Va: nah i like it

Sombra: YES

D.Va: but i think they should have the time to just them

Sombra: Damn

Sombra: But i guess you’re right

What Has Overwatch Become: so.. jamie do you want to tell them?

Junkrat: you can

What Has Overwatch Become: so jamie and i are dating now..

Mercy: Oh how wonderful

Symmetra: We will support you no matter what.

Pharah: Unless one breaks the others heart.

D.Va: me and sombra are with them

Ana: me too

What Has Overwatch Become: thanks so much guys

What Has Overwatch Become: and hana don’t tell everyone in one of your streams

D.Va: damn know me so well


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Pharah: What is my mom doing?..

Symmetra: It looks… Dangerous.

Mercy: Well I’m not going to help

Mercy: Someone else can do it

Pharah: Wait is Genji there too?

Mercy: PLEASE NO

Mercy: Help me Satya

Symmetra: Are you sure hiding behind me will help?

Mercy: Yes

D.Va: guys were seeing what genji can deflect

Pharah: Seems like something my mother would join in.

Mercy: If ANY of you get injured don’t look for me

Tracer: PHARAH

Tracer: we need one of your rockets

Pharah: ...I’m not going to ask.

Tracer: is that a yes?

Pharah: I don’t know… It doesn’t seem like something you should be doing inside.

Ana: fareeha.. Its perfectly fine

Ana: were professionals

D.Va: YEAH were in overwatch OF COURSE were professionals

Pharah: ...Okay then

D.Va: ok genji cant deflect jamies rip tire

Mercy: YEAH NO SHIT

Symmetra: I’m concerned for Overwatch. Well more than usual

Genji: Well it seems that i require healing.

Genji: Angela.

Genji: I.

Genji: Need.

Genji: The.

Genji: Healing.

Mercy: Please stop this hell

Symmetra: Do not worry.

Symmetra: I’ve put up my sentry turrets.

Mercy: Thank you Satya

Genji: Where are you?

Genji: Are you outside?

Genji: ...Nope just Pharah.

Genji: Who used her ultimate on me...

Ana: YES THATS MY GIRL

Pharah: Yeah now someone should go help him..

Pharah: Sorry Angela.

Mercy: Fine but you have to repay me Fareeha

Pharah: Fine.

D.Va: anyone want to see how lena will act on a fuck ton of caffeine

Tracer: YEAH

Ana: im up for it

Sombra: Count me in

Widowmaker: This is going to get bad quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Tracer: CHEERSLUVTHECALVERYSHERE

Widowmaker: Lena, Please type coherently.

Tracer: NOCANDOLUV

Widowmaker: I can't believe you guys are fine with this.

Mercy: I'm not going to be

Mercy: Because something tells me they're going to add on to this

Ana: we may or may not be trying to get lucio to speed boost her

Mercy: OH MY GOD

Mercy: IF SHE DISAPPEARS I'M BLAMING YOU GUYS

D.Va: ok guys luc wont speed boost lena so i stole his gun

Mercy: ...

Mercy: I'M DONE HERE

Mercy: I'M LEAVING THIS SITUATION TO YOU

Tracer: SOWIDOWHOWYADOING

Widowmaker: Are you sure she's not on drugs?

Ana: yes we are sure we are supervising her

D.Va: well we were untill she ran off somewhere...

D.Va: oh

D.Va: found her

D.Va: she ran into jack

Ana: its hilarious

D.Va: hes curled up in a ball on the ground

Ana: SHIT ABORT ABORT WINSTONS COMING TO SEE WHAT ALL NOISE IS

D.Va: FUCK

D.Va: RUN

Ana: IM OLD

D.Va: TRY

Winston: I'm still in the chat.

Ana: ...

D.Va: ...

**D.Va has left the chat**

** Ana has left the chat **

Pharah: Winston, Lena's chronal accelerator is glowing more than usual.

Winston: This could be bad.

** Pharah added Ana to the chat **

Pharah: MOM WHAT DID YOU DO?

Ana: nothing you can prove

** Ana added D.Va to the chat **

Tracer: SHJCNAHAHAHAHA

D.Va: HOLY SHIT LENA JUST DISAPPEARED

Mercy: OH MY FUCKING GOD


	15. Chapter 15

Sombra: Usually Hana and Ana would have blown up the chat by now... what happened 

Widowmaker: Well Hana and Ana had Lena on a ton of caffeine then stole Lucio's gun thing and speed boosted her.

Widowmaker: I don't know about the rest you'd have to ask the people that were there.

Mercy: Ana and D.Va are being forced to fix the damage that was done and had their coms taken away until Lena comes back

Mercy: Which could take up to a year

Sombra: WHAT

Sombra: I MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT A YEAR FOR HANA TO GET BACK ON 

Reaper: **Miss your girlfriend already Sombra**

Sombra: SHUT UP GABE

Widowmaker: It's nice to see that people care about Lena.

Reaper: **WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS**

Sombra: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND 

Reaper: **FUCK YOU**

Sombra: FIGHT ME

 

Reaper: **Is that Bring Me To Life I hear**

Reaper: **OH SHIT**

Sombra: Now that that's out of the way

Sombra: can I add someone to the chat

 

Mercy: Go ahead

**Sombra added Doomfist to the chat**

Doomfist: What is this?

Sombra: WELCOME TO THE OVERWATCH CHAT

Doomfist: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Sombra: ...

Sombra: Yes 

Doomfist: ...Okay then..

Mercy: All I have to say is thank you and fuck you

Doomfist: What do you mean by that?

Mercy: Thank you for injuring Genji but fuck you for injuring Genji

Pharah: I doubt Winston's going to be ok with this.

**Sombra removed Winston from the chat**

Sombra: There problem solved

Symmetra: Isn't he going to be upset that he got removed from his chat?

Pharah: He already gave up on it since no one used it as it was supposed to.

Pharah: So he probably won't be upset.

Symmetra: I see.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG.  
> HERE'S THIS SMALL UPDATE TO SHOW THAT THIS FIC ISN'T DEAD YET.

Widowmaker: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mercy: What

Widowmaker: When is Lena going to be back?

Widowmaker: I've waited too long and the chat is empty.

Sombra: yeah I want to know too

Pharah: Is this just so you can speak to Hana again?

Sombra: YES

Pharah: You know you could've tried to vist her.

Sombra:...silence

Genji: I have to agree.

Genji: It has been empty since Lena has disappeared.

Tracer: oooooooooooh 

Tracer: im lucky

Widowmaker: Lena?

**Tracer changed their name to D.Va**

D.Va: NOPE

Sombra: WAIT HOW

D.Va: i found tracers com on the ground

Sombra: and it took you this long?

D.Va: dont insult me

D.va: ive got to show this to granny

Pharah: This isn't going to go well.

Widowmaker: I can tellxndbdngjds

Pharah: Sombra, are you doing that?

Sombra: no

**Widowmaker changed their name to Tracer**

Tracer: IM BACK LOVES

Sombra: GIVE ME BACK MY COM LENA!

Tracer: fiiiine

**Tracer changed their name to Widowmaker**

Sombra: not cool widow

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED

D.Va: hey doomfist

Doomfist: What?

D.Va: have you doomfisted anyone lately?

Doomfist: …

**Doomfist left the chat**

Sombra: That’s an old joke..

D.Va: sush its still funny

Mercy: You won’t be laughing if you get punched into a wall

Pharah: I can see where she’s coming from.

Pharah: He punched his way _through a_ _wall._

D.Va: …

D.Va: im fucked arent i

Sombra: Probably..

Genji: On the side note.

Genji: Hanzo, why are you and the cowboy never on?

Hanzo: Because we have other things to do.

Genji: I think i have an idea of what~

Hanzo: Stop that.

McCree: like you and zen are any better

Genji: …

D.Va: SO THATS WHAT YOUVE BEEN DOING

D.Va: or should i say THATS WHO  YOU WERE DOING

**D.Va renamed the chat to Genji Likes The Zen**

D.Va: so whats it like to fuck zenyatta?

Genji: _ Why. _

McCree: now you know how we feel

Genji: Fine. you win.

Genji: As long as  _ she’ll  _ stop

D.Va: have fun with that

D.Va: this is my new game

D.Va: hey sombra do you think you can find some things?

Sombra: Already on it

Ana: shes probably going to so interesting pictures on the screens in the overwatch and talon bases

D.Va: GRANNY YOURE FINALLY HERE

Ana: i am

Genji: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?

Genji: WHY NOT JESSE AND HANZO?

Hanzo: Actually..

Genji: Oh.

D.Va: WOOW

D.Va: didnt know you were into that

Genji: What?

Pharah: I don’t think i can ever unsee that.

Pharah: Satya look worse..

McCree: well at least have something to blackmail you with

Sombra: Ok i’ve seen some weird things

Sombra: Who knew a robot could be so kinky

D.Va: is that another reason you call him master

**Genji left the chat**

D.Va: im taking that as a yes

Sombra: … Just thinking of something but wouldn’t Doomfist have done something about now?

Widowmaker: He left earlier.

D.Va: SHIIT

Sombra: What?

D.Va: IM CURRENTLY RUNNIMG FROM HUM RIGHT NOE

**Pharah added Winston to the chat**

Winston: What has Overwatch become?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! I'VE HAD SCHOOL WORK AND A LONG ASS WRITER'S BLOCK. I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME

Winston: Hana, you’re going to have to pay for the wall damages.

D.Va: WHAT

D.Va: HE WAS THE ONE THAT BROKE THEM

Wiston: He works for Talon it’s not my problem.

Winston: And you were the one who upset him.

D.Va: no fair

D.Va: i need more doritos and mountain dew

Soldier 76: On it

D.Va: thanks dad

Tracer: if hes your dad then is reaper your other dad?

D.Va: yes

D.Va: i have two dads and three moms

Sombra: Then your three moms must be Angela, Fareeha, and Satya

D.Va: yep

D.Va: my grandparents are ana and reinhardt 

D.Va: my uncles are hanzo and jesse

Tracer: ah i see

Sombra: Hey I’ve got someone new in Talon

Symmetra: So you want to add them?

Sombra: Naturally 

**Sombra added Moira to the chat**

Moira: Ah, The Overwatch Chat.

Moira: I remember it quite well.

Mercy: We meet again Moira.

D.Va: (oh shit mom doesnt seem to happy)

Tracer: (im pretty sure anyone can tell love)

Mercy: (We can still see you messages)

D.Va: (fuck)

Moira: (So Are We Going To Talk Like This Now?)

Mercy: No.

Moira: Back To The Topic.

Moira: It's Nice To See You Again Angela.

Mercy: Ha. That’s very likely.

D.Va: (wow did Angela just sass the new lady?)

Sombra: (It seems like it)

Moira: What? 

Moira: Lets Just Put Our Past Behind Us And Get To Know Each Other Again~

Mercy: …

Pharah: What do you think you’re doing?

Moira: Just Talking To Angela.

Symmetra: Judging from the ~ you want to do more than just talk.

Moira: Why Do You Guys Care?

D.Va: that was a bad idea…

Ana: BEAT HER UP FAREEHA

Pharah: Maybe there shouldn't be any fight  _ mom. _

Pharah: Moira, just don't make Angela uncomfortable.

Moira: Fine, But I At Least Want To Talk To Her.

Mercy: Maybe later

Genji: Does anyone want to watch some anime with me?

Moira: Wait. Anime?

Moira: YES!

Moira: Which One?

Genji: I haven't decided yet.

Genji: You can choose.

Moira: HAHAHAHhaHA

Moira: Get Ready.

Moira: I’m Running Over Right Now.

D.Va: huh who knew aunt moira was a weeb

Mercy: Aunt?

D.Va: she looks like one

Tracer: wait…

Tracer: is she naruto running?

Sombra: Yep..

D.Va: well i think we know what shes going to watch

Tracer: this is going to be interesting


End file.
